This invention generally relates to a trash compactor system and particularly a collapsible box suitable for use in an aircraft trash compactor system.
Most of the containers used in residential trash compactors have heretofore been paper or plastic bags. While such containers are satisfactory for residential use, they have not been found very suitable in commercial and aircraft compactor installations where very high compacting pressures tend to tear the paper or plastic bags.
Cardboard or fiberboard boxes have been found to provide suitable strength to withstand the high compacting pressures characteristic of commercial and aircraft compactors, but there has been a considerable difficulty in designing a collapsible box which can be easily opened up and placed in the trash compactor chamber so that the box is properly aligned with the compacting piston or platen. Collapsible cardboard and fiberboard boxes have a tendency when opened up to spring back to a slightly closed condition. As a result of this tendency to take a slightly closed position when the trash boxes are placed within the compacting chamber of the compactor, the box will not be properly aligned with respect to the compacting platen of the compactor. On the down or compacting stroke of the platen it will frequently engage the sides of the trash box severely damaging the container and limiting the usefulness thereof.
Another problem, which is characteristic of aircraft compactors, involves the compacting of trash containing significant quantities of fluid. Under the very high compacting pressures characteristic of the aircraft compactors (e.g., up to 80 psi or more), the fluid within the trash tends to leak through the seams and corners even when the cardboard or fiberboard material of the box has been suitably treated to be waterproof.
Thus, a substantial need remains for a collapsible box which can be stored in a flattened condition and which can be easily opened up and inserted into a trash compactor so that the box is properly aligned within the compacting chamber. Moreover, there is a need for a cardboard or fiberboard box which does not readily leak fluid when fluid-containing trash is compacted therein.
The trash compactor box and system of the present invention satisfies these needs.